


I Will

by shiratorihiroki



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratorihiroki/pseuds/shiratorihiroki
Summary: 平行世界冴市的HE





	I Will

“星野，要不要试着和我交往呀？”  
“嗯，冴木君的话没问题哦。”  
“啊，是吗，果然不行——你说什么？！”  
砰地一声把杯子摔在桌子上，酒沫飞溅。弓弦睁大了眼睛，看着面前一如既往摆出平稳表情的警察学校同期。  
然而对方毫不在意他的目光，只是嘴上抱怨着“别再把酒洒出来啦”抽出一张纸巾擦拭桌子。  
“我、我说啊星野，你是不是喝醉了？”  
“真没礼貌！我怎么可能比冴木君先醉！”  
到底是谁更没礼貌啊。  
但是内心吐槽只有这一瞬，因为关键问题不在这里。  
“你是不是受刚才告白的那个家伙影响了？因为不想接受他的告白所以同意我的告白？啊，就是所谓的伪装男友吧？我假装你男友的话就不会被害虫接近什么的——”  
“真是的，你说什么啊？就那么不想和我交往吗？”  
这次是不满的表情。  
虽然平时认真或放松的样子和笑起来的样子也很可爱，但是弓弦也很喜欢她的这幅模样。有种想让她更困扰的心情。  
我该不会是个变态吧？  
啊，好像也不能否定呢。  
揉揉还没有喝过头就开始痛的头，弓弦重新看着市香的眼睛。那双眼睛还是一如既往让他入迷。  
“倒也不是不想和星野你交往……只是该说是我们仅仅是同期的朋友好呢，还是互相发泄平日积怨的酒友好呢……”  
“那就是说冴木君并不喜欢我吧？”  
“啊？！啊不是不是！”  
弓弦慌忙否定：“我当然是喜欢星野你的，不然我也不会有那种想法了。只是我没想过我和你交往那种事。”  
那种想法是什么想法？  
市香用怀疑的眼神盯着吓得几乎要滴出冷汗的弓弦。  
不、不是什么下流的想法哦！  
自己说出来不是更可疑嘛？  
过了一会，正当弓弦开始不可思议地习惯这种视线后，她又恢复了平日的样子。  
“算了，冴木君不是会想下流的事情的人。”  
“啊，嘛，你还蛮了解我——”  
“所以如果一定要和谁交往的话，我希望是冴木君。”她用笑眯眯的样子投下炸弹。  
“咦、咦咦咦？！”  
不管怎么说没有男人听到这种话会不开心吧。但就弓弦来看，这件事让他有些心情复杂。他所追求的，并不是恋爱之情那样浅显易懂的东西，或许是更深重甚至丑陋的感情。  
那是——  
“所以，以后请多指教咯，冴木君。”  
市香对弓弦的惊叫充耳不闻，擅自向他伸出手。  
那是白皙纤细的手腕和线条优美的手指。  
明明那是如同地狱里垂下的蜘蛛丝一样的东西。  
但是弓弦这次，稍微有点想相信它的坚韧。  
弓弦握住那只手。  
“哦、哦哦，请多指教……”  
难得露出腼腆样子的弓弦和满面笑容说着“没事的”的市香。  
就好像搞错了什么似的。  
但是并没错。  
因为那只手的温暖好好地传达过来了。

距离从警察学校毕业还有几个月，现在是寒气刺骨的12月。但是警察学校，尤其是弓弦他们这一届的学生们中热闹非凡。今天本是个大雪纷飞的日子，一群人却聚集在屋子里大吵大嚷。玻璃上雾气很重，但也阻碍不了室内的暖光和七彩的装饰的颜色透出来。  
“这是搞什么呀？”  
弓弦摸不着头脑。  
“呵呵。”  
牵着他的手的市香却轻轻地笑了。  
“啊，你笑了？难道你知道这是怎么回事？”  
“秘密。”  
俏皮地闭起一只眼睛，把手抵在嘴唇上表示噤声的市香在昏暗的光里闪闪发亮。  
哎呀，我最近看她看入迷的次数有点太多了吧？  
花了一会时间才回过神的弓弦深呼吸一下，跟随拉着自己的手的市香进入屋内。  
“恭喜交往！”  
进门当头就是响亮的噼里啪啦的声音。彩带也喷出来洒在身上。  
屋里挤满了熟识的和陌生的面孔，无一不笑嘻嘻地，手里拿着手喷彩带的纸筒。接着有几个人竟然拿出祖拉吹起来。  
“运、运动会？”  
弓弦目瞪口呆。  
他也不是迟钝到这种时候还不明白大家聚集的原因的人。但是被这么祝福相当难为情，大概是因为自己出生以来从没有被如此庆祝过什么的原因吧。  
不对，不是这样。  
一边和大家寒暄，弓弦想。  
这种内心发痒的感觉，一定是因为自己明明是个“容器”，却像“人类”一样产生并接受了积极情感吧。  
那不断涌现而出的温暖的情感毫无疑问来自那只牵着的手。就仿佛自己能被那只手拉到光明的世界一样。  
“哎呀，不过你们两个到现在才在一起也是让人唏嘘啊。”一个旧识的男性同期喝了口酒，搂住弓弦的脖子，“我早就看出来你们两个是一对了。尤其冴木你，相当喜欢星野吧？只要星野在场，全部的注意力就都跑到那边去了。”  
“啊、那个嘛……”  
虽然没法否定。  
“星野也是，总是一副对你没兴趣的样子，这是吹了什么风突然愿意和你交往了？啊，想来你为此一定努力告白很多次了吧？能被接受真不容易啊——”  
不要擅自想象别人的感情经历啦。  
被搂着脖子从而不得不身体倾过去，弓弦干笑。  
不过，确实。星野究竟是吹的什么风，会那么唐突地要求和自己交往呢？  
弓弦忍不住目光投向市香。她被男男女女围在中央，很困扰似的解释着什么。  
不行，这里太嘈杂，听不清她说什么。  
“唔唔唔……”  
正当弓弦露出辛苦的表情竖起耳朵试图探听星野的话的时候。  
“啊，真是如我所说，你怎么又去看星野了？你是在和我说话吧？对、不、对！”  
“啊呀呀！痛！”  
被拳头抵在太阳穴上转动，弓弦只有求饶。  
“不要欺负冴木君啊！”  
注意到这边的骚动，市香走过来气鼓鼓地看着那个男性同期。  
“哇——真的关系好好——”女生们突然爆发出羡慕的叫声。  
“嘿嘿，真是亲热呢~啊，那么这样如何。”  
另一个男性同期突然露出有点不怀好意的表情站起来。  
弓弦只有不好的预感。  
“作为成了恋人的证明，你们两个就当着我们的面接吻吧！”  
嗯嗯嗯？！  
市香的脸一下就红了。  
我就知道他没安好心！  
但是看到市香的这幅表情也不坏。从提出交往到现在，她都是一副颇有余裕的样子，弓弦也很不甘心。  
“可以啊。”  
弓弦拉过市香的手让她离自己近一些。  
“咦、等等，冴木君？真的要那么做吗？”  
她的表情果然无法再保持游刃有余，脸上写满了羞耻、紧张和期待。  
可恶，这太可爱了吧。  
也不仅仅是想看市香的这个表情。弓弦也有想通过接吻确认的事情。  
虽然一瞬间可惜此刻不能更长时间地看市香的表情，但不管怎么说拍照的话她一定会生气，而且之后也许还有机会再看到。弓弦低下头凑近市香的脸，向成熟的果实一般饱满的粉红色的嘴唇靠近。  
在含住那甜蜜的柔软的温暖的事物的时候，周围的一切声音和景象都突然消失不见了。  
仿佛置身于一个纯白的空间。虽然一时间想了那是不是自己幼时所在的密室，但是立刻就知道并非如此。  
因为那并不是具体的某个地方。  
从背脊窜过电流，浑身的热度一下子夸张地上升，弓弦禁不住加了握着市香的手的力度。  
那与其说是哪个地方，更应该说是自己的“理想”的世界。  
并不是零所说的“弱者不再受欺负”的世界，而是单纯为自己建造出的充满幸福的未来的世界。  
那种东西可能存在吗？  
弓弦忍不住自问。  
可能哦。  
但是市香像是回应他的疑问一般，相贴的嘴唇用力，回答弓弦。  
那个时候开始，“想要相信”的感情，就无法停止了。

毫无疑问零非常愤怒。弓弦还是第一次见到那么失态的他。但弓弦没打算安慰零，只是摆出一副嫌麻烦的表情一只手捧着自己的脸颊随便地坐在圣堂的椅子上。  
“你真的要退出？”  
零浑身都在颤抖：“你这么轻易就要放弃我们的理想？”  
“啊？那个理想只是你个人的想法吧。”  
“什？！”  
“零，说实话，我从一开始就对所谓的弱者不受欺辱的世界没兴趣。”弓弦连看都没看一眼零，只是怀念似的盯着圣堂里的柱子，“我是接收悲哀感情的‘容器’，感受得到人们——弱者的痛苦，想要停止这些。”  
“那样的话不也是——”  
“但是你觉得这种事真的能办到吗？”弓弦抬起头看向零。他不知所措的、慌张不安的表情一览无余。  
啊，和那女孩正相反呢。  
“星野说得没错，我的力量有限，想要消除全部的悲哀是做不到的。”  
“当然这不是说就此放弃，而是在手能够得到的范围内尽可能去消除不幸。”  
“只要努力了就好。就算最终没成功，我也可以笑着说‘果然还是不行嘛’，毫无遗憾地迎来自己的终点。”  
“那个时候，我不就不是‘容器’了。”  
“……什么意思？”  
那不是明摆着的事吗？  
弓弦笑了。  
“是说我想成为你和星野一样的‘人类’哦。”  
成为不再接受他人的悲哀，只为了自己心爱的人活着的幸福的、自私的、渺小的人。  
弓弦自出生以来第一次有了强烈想要到达的目标。  
挥挥手和愣在原地的零告别，弓弦离开圣堂。  
他知道，此生或许再也不会和零、和adonis有所关联了。  
“容器”摔在地上，碎片迸开，里面的液体也四散飞溅。那水珠映出的，究竟是世界终结前的风平浪静，还是通往未来的希望景象呢？  
冴木弓弦抬起头迎着耀眼的太阳光看向蓝天，那里一望无际。

无事地迎来毕业，两人意外被分配到同一个警局。和望田前辈相识，只要一有机会三人相聚，就会说些毫无意义的无聊话。望田前辈说过每当弓弦在场周围的气氛就会活跃起来的时候，弓弦总是摆着手否决他的赞赏。  
感觉有点好笑。原本是接收悲哀的容器，竟然被说能活跃气氛。  
想着想着，弓弦拼命忍住笑意。  
“冴木君？也不至于笑出眼泪吧？”市香突然用惊讶的目光看他。  
“就是啊，我可不记得我说了那么夸张的笑话。”望田前辈有点不满。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，稍微想起了一点以前的事。”弓弦挥手表示不用在意，伸手去擦眼泪。  
但是市香先一步用手拭去了它。  
一瞬间降临脸颊的温暖让弓弦一愣。  
“对了，你们两个，明天要不要来我家吃饭？”  
望田前辈不知为何露出温暖的笑容，突然提议。  
“可以吗？！我想向夫人请教一下菜的做法！”  
“当然可以啦。你们就一起来吧。好吧，冴木？”  
“……嗯？啊，好、好的！”  
面对望田前辈那“怎么可能拒绝可爱的恋人呢”的表情，弓弦只能用无奈的笑脸回应。  
毕竟那没有错。  
我也成了喜欢恋人过头的相当的笨蛋啊。  
这种情况明明根本不可能出现。  
但确实发生了。  
看着市香真切的笑脸，弓弦心中只有柔软的爱恋之情。

从望田前辈家回来已经很晚了。疲劳地把外套甩在地上，弓弦像是散架了似的难看地躺在沙发里。  
“真是的，别乱丢啊。”  
市香穿好拖鞋，打开灯，嚓嚓地走过地面拾起他扔在地上的外套。  
“别管那个啦，明天难得休息嘛！就让我——好好地堕落一下吧！”  
坐起来伸出手搂住想要去把外套丢进洗衣机里的市香，弓弦毫不客气地吻了她的嘴唇。  
而一开始惊讶地想要抗议的市香，在被弓弦搂进怀里贴着他的胸膛的时候，像是触电一般剧烈颤抖了一下。市香身体立刻软下来，回应弓弦把舌头伸进弓弦的口腔。而弓弦也毫不客气地勾住她大胆的舌头缠弄起来。  
又是一个12月。在一个警察局工作，在一个屋子里居住的一对恋人，在这本应十分寒冷的时节里打得火热。  
不知道是谁先提议上床的。但是就结果来说并没有成功。弓弦太过急切，他此刻的忍耐力只够他把市香抱到沙发上。  
在狭窄的地方里欢爱，一个不小心就有双双滚下去的风险。不管怎么说弓弦也不想出那种洋相，于是紧紧压住市香，尽可能小幅度地有所动作。  
轻轻解开她胸前的扣子，露出胸罩的花纹，在起伏的谷间种下一颗草莓。因为没法做脱掉全部衣服这么大幅度的动作，弓弦只能遗憾不已地将手从胸罩缝隙间伸进去。  
当胸部被抓住的时候，市香低低叫了一声。那声音实在过于诱惑，弓弦不禁加大了手上的力道，于是柔软但确实的感觉通过手指传来。  
“别、那么用力……慢慢来就好。”  
市香湿润的双眼看着弓弦。  
啊，她现在眼里只有我。  
感受着市香渴求自己的心情，弓弦觉得一波又一波的感情浪潮涌上来。  
“……抱歉，做得到的话我会尽量温柔一点的。”  
这话说得好像做不到温柔一样。  
因为弓弦确实很难再保持理性。  
揉捏到红豆立起，弓弦再次咬住市香的嘴唇。手则向下探，摸到了裙子的扣子。  
虽说不用眼睛看着脱有些艰难，但弓弦已经熟悉了解开扣子的方法，所以漂亮完成了任务。  
“冷……”  
市香略微皱起眉头。  
“没事，立刻就会暖和起来的。”  
弓弦安慰市香，坐起来，视线投向她的下体。  
小心脱掉裙子扔在地上，湿透了的内裤就在眼前。  
“……你一如既往地反应很大呢。”  
嘴上似乎在抱怨，实际上心情是欣喜的。  
市香羞耻地别过脸嗫嚅着反驳，但弓弦没有听。他伸手抓住内裤，把它拉下来。  
粘稠的液体哗啦一下顺着市香的腿流下。  
“呜哇……这么多……”  
“别、别说出来啊！”  
市香这次大声抗议了。  
“不也蛮好的嘛。你喜欢我才这样吧？”  
弓弦笑眯眯地挑了一点液体含在嘴里。  
“等、等等你在做什么！”  
“奇妙的味道呢。”弓弦稍微有些好奇地看向市香，“精/液也是这个味道吗？”  
“不要问我！”  
“不问你，那我问谁好啊？”  
笑出声，弓弦觉得不能再欺负市香了。他不等市香的下一句话，对着穴口把手指送进去。  
“嗯——？！”  
于是市香未说完的话含混成甜蜜的哼叫。她的眼圈一下子红了，目光开始混沌，染上了浓重的欲望之色。  
“想要？”  
弓弦重新用自己的胸膛贴住市香的前胸。手指确实毫不客气地伸进去了第二根。  
“唔、唔唔唔！”  
市香稍微恢复了一点意识，露出羞愤的表情。  
“好孩子的话，想要就说出来哦。”  
刻意摆出和平时无异的笑脸，弓弦搅动手指。  
“呀、啊……”  
市香张了张嘴，但什么也没说。  
这是当然的，她只是个普通的女孩子，再怎么大胆也不能立刻就说出那种话。  
“但是我很喜欢这样的你。”  
弓弦在这个时候告白。  
而市香对这句话起了反应。她的双眼再次升腾雾气，那里面现在已经不再有弓弦以外的事物了。  
“想、要……”  
“嗯？听不清，你想要什么？”  
“我想要……”难为情的神色已经不见，只有渴求，“想要弓弦！”  
“！”  
瞬间，理性的线啪地断了。  
“——那就满足你。”  
手指带着液体飞出来，但那里没有宽松多久。裤带叮叮当当地被抛出去，女孩柔嫩的双腿被架起，穴口处冲进去了粗壮灼热的事物。  
几乎要被烫伤一般，市香发出高昂的尖叫。  
甘甜得如蜜如毒。  
毫不宽容地剧烈抽/插，两人双手交握。肉体相撞的声音、淫/靡的水声、剧烈运动的呼吸声交杂响起。  
愿这份喜欢之情能传达到她心中。  
原本不曾奢望过的事，此时弓弦却期望它实现。  
“我喜欢你哦，市香。”  
“我也喜欢你，弓弦。”  
几乎溃不成声的对话。但是其中坚实存在的东西一定好好地互相传达到了。

悠闲地泡澡过后，现在两人正紧挨着坐在沙发上眺望电视。  
电视里的节目还是一派和平，两人时不时为其中的搞笑场景笑出声。今天也是像普通的两人家庭一样。  
虽然沙发套都拿去洗了。  
为什么要在沙发上做啊。  
收拾的时候市香抱怨了一句。  
哎呀抱歉，因为我忍耐不到爬上床嘛。  
弓弦毫无歉意地道歉。  
……真是拿你没办法。  
市香别过脸。  
那一定是在害羞。  
弓弦十分清楚。  
没有人比他更了解市香了。  
以前是，现在是，以后也是。  
“……市香。”  
“嗯？啊……”  
刚回答了弓弦，市香突然意识到什么吃惊了。  
因为弓弦叫了她的名字。  
“有个东西想给你看。”  
弓弦从口袋里拿出早就准备好的小盒子。  
“这是……？”  
市香疑惑地看向弓弦。  
“哈哈，聪明如你想必早就猜到了。而且老实说这个时机是否合适我也不清楚。”  
但是。  
“但是我现在就想交给你，我等不及了。”  
此时此刻弓弦倒是露出了有些抱歉的神情。  
“冴木君在奇怪的地方很认真呢。”  
“才不想被你说。”  
“什么！”  
好了好了。  
吻了市香一下表示安慰，弓弦把丝绒的小盒子递给市香：“拆开看看？”  
“……我真的可以收下吗？”  
“当然了，是你才能收下。”  
市香忐忑不安地打开小盒子。  
一枚戒指闪烁着银光躺在其中。  
“……”  
市香瞪大了眼睛。  
“虽然如前面所说，尽管现在这个时间点可能有点奇怪，但我还是想把这个给你。”弓弦咳嗽了一声，少见地不安地和市香对上视线。  
呼吸数秒，弓弦下定决心，目光坚定下来。  
“市香，你愿意成为我的妻子吗？”  
——那是极为特别的一瞬间。  
虽说到这地步了大概不会出问题，但弓弦还是很紧张。近乎呼吸都要停滞，冷汗也快渗出来。弓弦眼里只看着市香，耳朵只听得到市香的声音。  
“我愿意，弓弦。”  
幸福地笑着，市香叫了他的名字。  
冴木弓弦。  
从这一刻开始，他就是冴木弓弦，冴木弓弦就是他。  
而星野市香是他冴木弓弦的妻子。  
就像是某个幻想世界发生的只有满满幸福的故事一样。  
泪水止不住地流出来。  
那不是作为“容器”体验到的悲伤。而是作为冴木弓弦这个“人类”感受到的幸福。从冰冷的容器中解放出来的属于他的感情洪流把这二十几年被禁锢的情感发泄出来了。  
“啊，好高兴。”  
尽管眼前因为泪水一片模糊，市香的姿态还是确实地就在那里。  
自己的未来就在眼前，自己的幸福就在身边。  
“虽说也许有一天你还会这样流泪，”市香握住弓弦的手，“会悲伤、愤怒。但是——”  
“只要我们两个人在一起，就能跨越这些痛苦，再次幸福地笑起来。”  
“傻瓜，这话应该是我说才对。我会让你幸福的，市香。”  
“我也是哦。”  
再次接吻。带着咸味苦味和甜蜜的味道。  
冴木弓弦终于成为了人类。就算眼前会是无数荆棘，就算他会受伤，那也没关系。  
因为会有人一直握着他的手前进，跨越这些苦难。  
冴木弓弦将迎来未来。冴木弓弦将拥抱幸福。  
这一定不是虚幻的梦，而是某个世界确实发生了的事。


End file.
